December 8th
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: This is the next instalment of my Advent Calendar. Rodolphus Lestrange is the spy no-one knew about until he saves a kidnapped Harry from Voldemort’s clutches. Now, months later, Harry finds himself falling in love with the older man. SLASH


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, just this little plot bunny.

**Warning: **Mild SLASH

**Summary: **Rodolphus Lestrange is the spy no-one knew about until he saves a kidnapped Harry from Voldemort's clutches only to be tortured himself. Now, months later, Harry finds himself falling in love with the older man.

* * *

**December 8****th****:**

_Underneath the Mistletoe we'll Kiss by Candle Light_

_***_

"_You just made the biggest mistake of your life Lestrange," Harry heard Voldemort hiss from somewhere down the corridor. _

"_Just take the portkey and go, Potter, before it's too late," Rodolphus stated as he pushed a marble into Harry's hand. _

"_But what about..."_

"_Now's not the time for your hero complex to make an appearance Potter, just go for Merlin's sake," _

_***_

Harry gasped as he sat upright in the chair he'd obviously fallen asleep in, quickly glancing over at the still unconscious man whose side he'd yet to leave for nearly a week.

Rodolphus Lestrange had surprised them all when he saved Harry but confusion had soon arisen as to how he'd gotten hold of a portkey that sent Harry straight into the kitchen of No. 12 Grimmauld Place, a house that had been under the fidelius charm.

However this was soon cleared up by the ever mysterious and secretive Dumbledore for whom Rodolphus had been working as a spy since escaping the halls of Azkaban Prison. It was learnt by the members of the Order of the Phoenix and Harry himself that Rodolphus had been unable to escape the clutches of Voldemort because of his deranged wife and brother and had indeed only joined the Death Eaters because it was expected of him by his Father.

Harry, of course, even before having discovered the reasons behind such strange behaviour from a Death Eater had refused to leave Rodolphus' side, not willing to abandon one who had risked his life in order to protect Harry.

_***_

Harry found himself steadily falling in love with Rodolphus once he'd woken up. The man was funny and although most, namely Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, didn't appreciate his dark humour Harry found that it rather matched his own. He'd found someone with whom he shared a lot of common ground.

Both had never been given a choice as to how they lived their lives, always having to bend to the will of others, to do and say things that were expected of them. They were both seekers and often found themselves in heated arguments over which Quidditch team was better and the like, which unlike with Ron who sulked for days if Harry didn't let him win the argument, ended with the pair laughing.

Rodolphus, unable to leave Grimmauld Place, was also the one to train Harry, to prepare him for what was to come. Harry never returned to Hogwarts for his sixth or indeed his seventh year, instead learning the relevant information to pass his NEWTS in one-on-one lessons with McGonagall and Snape, whom Harry had begun to get along with better after the older man had brought Rodolphus back to headquarters without compromising his own spy status, leaving Harry with a newfound respect for the man's skills, and a deep gratitude that he'd saved the one that now held his heart.

Harry and Rodolphus slowly grew closer and closer and it was the Christmas that Harry would have been in Sixth year that they first kissed.

***

As the only long term occupants of No. 12 Grimmauld Place Harry and Rodolphus had been the ones to decorate the house, and had just been finishing when they found themselves caught under the Mistletoe. Harry had blushed as he looked up at Rodolphus, his face beautiful in the candle light, and had decided to take the plunge leaning up to kiss the other's cheek when he found his lips covered by Rodolphus'. At first Harry had been taken by surprise but soon found himself melting into the older man, one hand gripping hold of Rodolphus' shirt, the other finding its way into his short brown hair.

"I've been wanting to do that for nearly four months," Harry murmured as they pulled apart, blushing slightly as he finally admitted his feelings for the older man. Rodolphus chuckled as he leant down to rest his forehead against Harry's.

"Me too Har, me too," He stated before capturing Harry's lips once again.

* * *

So there's no. 8, again sorry it's a few days late but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway. Comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
